


CrushCrushCrush

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, because I'm scared for AIW, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From prompt number 22, originally posted on Tumblr: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”





	CrushCrushCrush

Peter loved spending time in the Tower when he wasn’t at school, hanging out with his friends or his Aunt May, or out in the city being Spider-Man. He loved hanging out with those who were left of the Avengers after everything that happened in Germany. Vision was interesting to be around, Colonel Rhodes was fun to chill with, and Black Widow—when she was around—was nice to quietly hang out with. But Peter loved spending time in the Tower to hang out with Mr. Stark most of all.

He loved learning new things from him, loved being in his personal space, loved when he threw his arm around his shoulders, loved when their hands brushed when they reached for something, and loved getting to know the real Tony Stark and not the famous persona he put on for the rest of the world. 

Call it a childish crush, sure, but Mr. Stark was someone who deserved someone who loved him, cared for him, and worshiped the ground he walked on and so far, there was no one else but Peter willing to do exactly that.

So, as he and Mr. Stark would hang out together for hours on end, Peter would find himself looking in Mr. Stark’s direction whenever he figured the older man wasn’t looking at him. And oh boy was he wrong.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Mr. Stark said suddenly making Peter jump in his seat.

They were working on some suit upgrades and well now Peter didn’t want to work on them anymore. He just wanted to run and hide himself in shame. That was secret number two Mr. Stark found out about him and he wasn’t willing to stick around for the man to unearth anymore.

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Peter said as smoothly as his embarrassed squeaking voice would allow him.

“You’re always looking my way Pete, I’m a genius remember, I know when someone has the hots for me.” Mr. Stark told him, a tiny smirk growing on his lips. Peter turned away and tried to contain the blush forming on his face.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark…I’ll stop if you want me to.” He said, feeling his chest constrict. It would be hard getting over a life-long celebrity crush, but he could manage, maybe? He’ll put on some of Taylor Swift’s older music later to get his feelings out about a lost love.

“It’s perfectly fine Peter, it’s endearing if you ask me.” Mr. Stark said, and Peter turned his gaze back towards him. “And call me Tony, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Enough…” Peter mumbled, heat still rising in his cheeks. Then, there was a shift in the room and Mr. Stark, Tony, rose from his own seat and settled himself beside Peter. He threw a strong arm over his shoulders and Peter looked up at him, slightly confused and yet excited to see what would happen next. 

Tony then pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and Peter’s already large blush grew. He sputtered in shock and watched as Tony chuckled at his reaction to the quick cheek kiss.  

“Come on Peter, let’s get back to work huh?” Tony said removing himself from Peter’s personal space. “Maybe we can do more than just that later, if you’re up to it of course.” He said, and Peter slowly nodded his head. He smiled, feeling a little grateful that Tony was indeed a genius and did know when people looking at him had the hots for him. 

Peter was excited to find out where their relationship would be heading. Maybe his life-long celebrity crush would turn into something more. Peter could only hope, his eyes still staring at Tony whenever he did just about anything amazing, because that’s what he was, amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting all my starker (among other things) under the anon portion of ao3 for identity reasons. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Side note: my titles are so unoriginal.


End file.
